1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reverberation effect imparting apparatus in which, when a reverberation effect such as a delay or reverb is to be evaluated, connecting an external tone generator is not required for the evaluation.
2. Related art
Conventionally, in order to produce a sound field sensation in a generated musical tone, delay-like and reverberation-like effects such as delay and reverb are imparted to a musical tone signal. Recently, such effects are imparted by constructing a predetermined effect algorithm in a DSP (Digital Signal Processor) and supplying a musical tone signal to the DSP to be processed.
In some cases, evaluating (checking) the degree of a reverberation effect to be imparted is required. In such cases, conventionally, evaluation is conducted by inputting a signal generated by an external tone generator such as a pulse generator or a rhythm machine, imparting an effect to the signal, and actually outputting the resulting signal to the outside as a sound. When an apparatus incorporates a tone generator dedicated for evaluation, similar evaluations can be conducted in the apparatus alone. However, the addition of such a configuration irrespective of the original object of imparting a reverberation effect increases the cost of the apparatus as a whole. Therefore, a reverberation effect imparting apparatus formed as a single unit cannot employ such a configuration.
Some of recent reverberation effect imparting apparatuses have a function of a so-called sampling device. These apparatuses can serve as a tone generator but cannot simultaneously impart a reverberation effect. When one of the apparatuses is used as a single unit, therefore, it is impossible to evaluate a reverberation effect.